


Finding Wonderland

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bookstore AU, F/M, Fluff, Jassandra - Freeform, Librariansshipathon, Meet-Cute, Slight Evlynn Because It's Me, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding special edition classics are not the only exciting outcome of Cassandra's trip to the bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This evolved from a prompt from my best friend who is a giant Jassandra shipper, and got a bit longer than I intended because JASSANDRA TOOK OVER MY FIC! I hope you like it :)

Cassandra's eyes followed the rows of books lining the cases of the 'Modern Science' section of 'The Library', the bookstore that had opened a block away from her apartment a year ago. She'd spent most of her time since she was 11 pouring over 'Science Classics' and knew them inside out, so when her friend Eve had gifted her some store vouchers for her birthday she'd decided to branch out a little. After pulling out a number of titles and flicking through them, unimpressed, she finally settled on one, it seemed classical but in a modern way, the author seemed to broach subjects with a vision different to that of traditional works in the genre while never wavering from the facts. Satisfied, she turned to make her way to the till. As she did so a display on the far side of the room caught her eye and excitement welled up inside her. There was a sale on Children's Classics, but not just any Children's Classics, the special edition ones that were so ornately decorated on the outside and had gold lined pages. She had a couple in her own collection but to see so many of them all in one place was like a childhood dream. She'd always wanted her own collection but she'd never been allowed as a child, 'wasting time reading make believe' had always been frowned upon. In her excitement, however, she let out a little squeak and the book she'd been holding flew out of her arms and fell beside a man crouched down inspecting the Georgian Architecture section.

The man in question looked up at her with a small grin. "Y'alright?" he asked.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," was her initial response. "I totally just threw my book at you. I'm sorry. I'm such a dork."

"It's alright, don't worry about it," he chuckled, picking the book up before standing up. "Besides, I like dorks. Everyone's a dork about somethin' right?"

Usually Cassandra would've immediately assumed he was spouting a pick up line and would've hurried off feeling slightly annoyed but there was something in his smile that made her stay right where she was and smile back. It was honesty, she thought. He was being genuine. "Yeah," was all she managed to reply, giving a small laugh as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"So science is your thing?" he asked, looking down at the book he was holding out to her.

"Yep. And math. Numbers are my friends," she answered before grimacing. "Okay, I just heard how nerdy that sounds. Ignore that," she added quickly, taking the book.

The man simply laughed again before replying. "It's not nerdy it's...passionate. I like that, it's good to have a passion."

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement, feeling slightly less flushed. "It is. I guess I've never really thought about it like that, but my interests have kept me sane over the years."

"Yup. I know what you mean," he replied.

"So is architecture your niche?" she asked, nodding to the shelf he'd been standing by.

"Uh, yeah kinda," he gave a little laugh. "As is art, history, art history, archaeology, mythology, literature, comparative religion and Egyptology."

"Wow," Cassandra's eyes widened as he spoke. "That's a lot of things."

"Yeah," he agreed. "In some ways a lot of them are linked so it doesn't seem like a whole lot but when there are dozens of papers on your desk to be marked you do have to switch your mind between each subject," he explained.

"Papers? You teach?"

"Yeah, at the university. Art history is my main subject, the others I only dabble in because there aren't a huge amount of courses on offer for them."

"That's really cool. It's gotta be fun, your work coinciding with your interests.

"It is. I love it. Wouldn't change it for the world. Took a while for me to get here but it was so worth it. What about you? What do you do?"

"Me? Oh, I work at the history museum, you know the one on 5th?"

"Yeah, of course. That place is one of my sanctuaries, like here. Wait, how come I've never seen you there?"

"I'm usually lurking around in the back," Cassandra explained. "I help sort all the exhibits, get in contact with all the different people involved, see where they’re at. I do sometimes get let out for school tours."

"No kiddin'," the man replied, his already strong accent kicking in a little more. "I have a class trip there in a couple weeks."

"No way? Wait, are you class coming to see the new Renaissance exhibit?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god, I'm co-ordinating that," she told him.

"Seriously? Hang on, are you Cassandra?" he tried to recall the name of the person he'd been exchanging emails with.

"Yeah!"

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Stone," he informed her.

"Really?" she gave a surprised laugh. "I can't believe it, that's so weird!"

"I know right. You'd have thought we'd meet either at my workplace or yours," he said.

"I know. Well, it's nice to finally meet you Professor Stone," she said, holding out a hand.

"Jake, please," he replied, accepting her hand. "Glad to meet ya." There was that smile again, Cassandra noted.

 

"So tell me," Jake said after they'd spent a couple minutes exchanging more pleasantries. "What is it about modern science that gets you so excited you throw books at people?"

Cassandra giggled and covered her face with her hand. "Oh gosh, that was such a doofus move," she cringed while Jake laughed. "It was actually this book, it was those," she nodded to the classics across the room.

Jake turned around and followed her gaze. "Ah," he nodded in understanding. "You're a fan?"

"Gosh yes! Ever since I was little. I only have a couple myself but I think that's about to change," she laughed. "I've never seen so many of them in one store."

"Yeah, Flynn knows a lot of people, he's a sucker for the classics too," Jake told her, earning a questioning look. "Oh, Flynn's my friend, he owns this place."

"Oh," Cassandra nodded with a small smile. "Well he's done a great job. I don't know which one I want," she confessed as they began to make their way across the room.

 

The pair browsed the collection for a while, discussing each novel and their own favourites, both enjoying their time together more than they realised they would. "Okay," Cassandra said with finality, "I think I'm going with Alice and Peter Pan."

"Y'sure?" Jake grinned. "Don't wanna change your mind and flick through the other twenty you were lookin' at?"

"I'm good thank you," she asserted, unable to help but smile at his teasing. "I've always loved these two, the whole believing in magic and being different all while so many people are telling you to conform thing. They helped me a lot."

"Yeah I get that," Jake voiced. Cassandra gave him another small smile and as she did she couldn't help but notice his expression. It was understand. He wasn't just making conversation or being polite, he really did understand what she meant. She got the feeling then that there were a lot of layers to Jacob Stone than anyone might initially realise.

"Better, go pay for these," she said quietly, realising she'd been staring at him for too long.

"Yeah, sure," Jake replied, following close behind as she made her way to the till. "Flynn, hey buddy," he called when they reached the counter. The formally dressed, brown haired man he was talking to didn't respond. He was walking from the other side of the large counter area, carrying three books and seemed to be in a world of his own. "Flynn watch out-" Jake tried to warn him as he unknowingly headed towards a box in the middle of the floor. The professor's cries went unheard however and a second later Flynn tipped over the box and fell forward, hitting his head on a shelving ladder that stemmed up all the way to the second floor of the large store. Giving a startled cry, he'd held out his hands in front of him to try and steady himself and as a result the books he'd been holding flew out in three different directions, landing on the floor with three timely thuds. Rubbing his head  and messing up his already dishevelled hair, Flynn immediately bent down to collect the books wincing at one that had opened, a couple of its pages now folded over. At the same time he somehow managed to stand on one of his untied shoelaces and buckled, this time managing to stop himself before he hit his head against the counter.

"Ooh!" Cassandra winced as she watched the whole catastrophe, while Jake raised his hand to his face as he shook it.

"He's been like this for weeks," he muttered quietly to Cassandra. "Been obsessing over some blonde that came in. I mean he's fairly distracted generally but this has like tipped him over the edge. He's unfocused and dazed, you can't talk to him for ten minutes without him bringing her up."

"Aww, that's kinda cute," she giggled in reply.

"Hullo!" Flynn suddenly bounded over to them after apparently dealing with the fallen books.

"Oh, hi," Cassandra smiled, a little startled. She knew what Jake meant now, as she looked at Flynn, though his wide eyes were on her she could tell his mind was running at a hundred miles an hour, probably thinking at least three different thoughts.

"Y'okay man?" Jake asked, slightly concerned.

"Hmm?" Flynn glanced at him, "Oh, yeah! Fine."

"Thinkin' about that chick again?" he asked.

"Yeah," Flynn smiled unapologetically.

"Man you have got to get it together," Jake pleaded. "She might not have even been from this town, you don't know if she'll come back here."

"Jake you should've seen her," Flynn returned to his dazzled haze, apparently not aware of half of what his friend had said. "She was so...and her eyes were just...and the way she carried herself..." He smiled dizzily as he let out a long sigh.

Rolling his eyes, Jake clicked his fingers in front of Flynn's face. "Flynn, dude, snap out of it," he urged.

"Hmm?" Flynn blinked.

"See," Jake turned back to Cassandra, "obsessed."

"I am _not_  obsessed," he frowned, "I'm...passionate."

"And crazy," Jake added.

"Am not," Flynn retorted like a child.

"I thought you said it was good to have a passion Jake," giggled Cassandra, finally weighing in on the conversation.

"Ha, see!" jeered Flynn, "What she said. Who _are_ you?" he added, turning back to Cassandra.

"Cassandra. Cillian," she held out her hand for a second time, "I work at the museum. Jacob has a field trip there that I'm organising."

"Oh," Flynn nodded with a smile. "Pleased to meet you," he graciously took her awaiting hand.

"So what's with this girl?" Cassandra asked, bemused by the whole thing.

"No, don't-" Jake shook his head again as Flynn burst into a story.

"Well! She came in a few weeks ago, she was browsing at first, in the crime fiction section and I went over to see if she needed any recommendations or anything but she didn't. But she was looking for a while and I couldn't help but just watch her. She was like...angelic. And her hair was all swishy and beautiful and she was just wearing jeans and a top but she made them look wonderful." His eyes began twinkling again and he leaned closer to Cassandra as he spoke. "And then, she read the blurb of one of the books and laughed and it was the most perfect sound I've ever heard. Then after a while she came over and bought some gift vouchers and I got to look at her eyes and they were like the ocean," he continued dramatically.

"Wait, hold on," Cassandra cut in. "She was blonde with blue eyes and bought gift a voucher?" Flynn nodded. "And this was a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah, she didn't get a book in the end but bought the voucher for her friend, a birthday I think it was," he said.

Cassandra suddenly began rummaging in her bag, and pulled out a small plastic card with the words 'The Library' written in gold italics on the front. "It wouldn't happen to be this voucher would it?" she asked, holding the item out to Flynn.

He took it from her and checked the back, glancing at the date before widening his eyes. "YES! Oh my god! Yes! This is the day she came in! Jake this is the day she came in!" he exclaimed to his friend. "Do you know her?!" he asked Cassandra.

"Yeah, I think so," she laughed, hardly believing the situation that was unfolding. "She's my best friend."

"Oh my god! Jake she's her best friend!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, I got that," Jake nodded, unable to help but smile at his friend's glee. "Seriously?" he turned to Cassandra.

"I think so," she laughed. "It sounds like her."

"Isn't this great?!" Flynn practically squeaked at them. "I like this one Jake," he added before beginning to scan the books Cassandra had picked out. "Uh uh," he put a hand out when she offered him the voucher to pay. "This one's on me."

"Dude she's not just gonna set you up with her friend. What if her friend isn't available?" he said, not wanting to destroy Flynn's excitement but not wanting to build it up too much, although he supposed that particular matter was now a lost cause.

"She is actually," Cassandra said quietly, shrugging slightly and grinning when Jake gave her a 'you're not helping' look.

"SHE IS?! Jake she is!" Flynn cried as Jake shook his head and laughed.

"Well, you still don't know if she'd want to meet with you buddy," he replied.

"Well...I could always ask her?" Cassandra suggested.

"You would?! Really?! Do you think she'd say yes?! Oh she was like heaven..." he exclaimed before getting lost in a dizzy haze again.

"I'll give it a shot," Cassandra told him, though she was sure they were no longer the focus of his attention. "Bye," she added before taking her bag of books and turning away, Jake still close by.

 

"Sorry about him," Jake said a minute later as they headed to the doors.

"Oh don't apologise," she chuckled, "he's great, and adorable."

"He's like an overexcited cat with yarn," Jake corrected her. "But he is great. He was one of the first people I met when I moved to Portland. I didn't know anyone and the first time I came in here he started talking to me and we found out we had a lot of the same interests. He took me under his wing a little, told me I could hang out here whenever I wanted. I think it was good for him too, he doesn't socialise a whole lot, I don't think he's had it easy either."

"Either?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Jake seemed a little taken aback and Cassandra immediately cursed herself. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I guess no one's had it easy huh?" he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah," she smiled back.

"Hey," he said a little more brightly. "Do you wanna grab a coffee somethin'? I mean, I just, uh-"

"I'd like that," Cassandra replied, saving him from his nervous rambling.

"Great," he gave a relieved smile. "You uh, you free now?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding open the store's front door.

 

Both shivered and did up their coats as they stepped out into the bitter December cold, Cassandra taking her scarf out of her bag and twirling it around her neck. It was usually typically cold around December but this year seemed to be particularly bad, although some were holding out for a white Christmas.  "Where you want to go?" Cassandra asked, repeatedly brushing her hair out of her face as she battled with the blustery wind.

"Uh, there’s a place around the corner," Jake replied, "decent coffee, pretty quiet. That alright?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Great," he returned the expression, internally smacking himself. He was going to have to find a word other than great. With a hand on the small of her back he led her to the quaint shop around the block. 

* * *

They found a small table in the rear of the shop and hurriedly made their way to it, Jake saying a quick hi to one of the baristas as they walked by. He shivered and rubbed his hands as they shook off their coats. "Man, I've been here three years now and I ain't gettin' used to this damn cold," he said.

"Don't worry, I can feel the heaters on this place. You'll be all toasty in a minute," Cassandra reassured him, amused at how much the weather seemed to be affecting him.

"You ain't cold Cassie?" he asked, noticing she'd slipped her coat and scarf off and was now sitting comfortably like they hadn't just faced near-Arctic conditions.

"I grew up in New York," she shrugged, "this ain't nothing."

"Oh I see how it is, you New Yorkers think you're bigger and tougher than all the rest of us?" he teased.

"Well I didn't want to be the one to say it," she said, attempting to appear smug, earning a laugh from Jake.

"I'm gonna go order. Lemme guess, you're a...vanilla latte kinda girl?"

"Wh- How did you know?!"

"I interpret art for a living, people ain't that much different."

Cassandra nodded, impressed. "Wait," she called as he turned to walk away."

"Yeah?" he asked, frowning a little as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Straight up filter," she finally said after a moment.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"That's your order. You're a simple black coffee man," she said somewhat proudly.

"Oh!" he laughed. "I am- hey, wait, how'd _you_ know?"

"I work with actual people for a living, you pick stuff up," she gave another shrug, brushing the whole thing off. "Oh, here," she added quickly, picking up her purse and fishing out some money, "for drinks."

"You kiddin' me?" was his only response, "don't worry about it darlin'."

 

 

"Okay," Jake said, half an hour later when they were on their second round of drinks, "be honest, how much do you hate doin' the school tours?"

"I don't," Cassandra laughed.

"Cassie, this is me you're talkin' to," he said, half seriously, "you can tell the truth."

"Alright, alright," the redhead giggled, "I don't _hate_  them, not the college ones anyway."

"You're just sayin' that 'cause my class is comin' to see ya," he teased.

"I'm not, I promise," she insisted. "I like the ones with older kids, mostly college kids because they actually want to be there, they're interested and eager to learn. The younger ones not so much, and..." 

"What?" he questioned, sensing she was holding back.

"Okay don't judge me but...I don't like kids. I don't know, I just don't know what to do with them. They're just there and loud and- and sticky," she grimaced as she spoke. "Don't even get me started on babies," she added before dropping her head to the table dramatically. "Oh god, I'm a horrible person aren't I?"

"No you're not," Jake laughed, reaching out to touch her hand. "I think you're great."

The moment he placed his hand on hers, Cassandra's head shot up again, her big blue eyes locking with his as a warm sensation fluttered in her stomach. "You do?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he gave her a small smile, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "I really do."

 

The magnetism between them was disrupted when a man dressed as Santa came up to their table carrying a basket of candy. "Candy canes for you lovely young couple?!" he bellowed, giving a short, hearty laugh. "Sir," he turned to Jake, "buy a candy cane for the lady?"

As Jake looked at her once more, Cassandra felt her face turn pink. "You don't have to," she said quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with the Santa that had made things slightly awkward by calling them a couple.

"Give us a couple," Jake said decisively to the Santa as Cassandra gave him an appreciative smile. 

"Very well," the man said cheerily, exchanging the candy for the money Jake handed him before thanking them and wandering off to the next table with a loud, "ho ho ho!" 

"You didn't have to," Cassandra spoke softly as Jake pushed the gift over to her side of the table. 

"It's Christmas," he simply replied, giving her a warm smile. They barely knew each other and yet when he looked at her like that Cassandra felt as though there were actual butterflies fluttering about inside her. 

"It's _very_ traditional for me," she told him, finally pulling away from his entrancing gaze and finding her words. "Candy is Christmas," she said matter of factly.

"It is?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded. "Every year my friend Eve- that's the friend that your friend is obsessed with," she quickly explained, "-takes me to Franklins, the giant candy store by the mall?" When Jake nodded she continued. "I never really got to indulge in candy much when I was growing up, not on Halloween or Christmas, or even my birthday. So Eve makes it a point to take me there and lets me just pick out whatever candy I want. Then we spend the evening eating candy and watching Christmas movies," she smiled.

"That's really cool," he grinned. "I like that tradition, and I like the sound of Eve, she seems like a good friend," he said honestly. 

"She is," Cassandra said with a heartfelt smile. A second later her eyes widened and her face became flooded with panic. "Oh my god!" she cried. 

"What?" asked Jake, suddenly very concerned. 

"Eve!" she said without further explanation. She looked at her watch then stood up and hurriedly began gathering her things. 

"What about her?" he inquired, still extremely confused. 

"I'm late! I was supposed to meet her for dinner at _Venecia's_ like twenty minutes ago! She's gonna freak, she hates sitting alone in restaurants where the table's set for two, she says people always stare at her pitifully like she's been stood up. Oh god I have to go! I'm sorry," she rambled. 

"Uh, okay, sure, yeah that's fine. You go," he insisted.

"I'm really sorry Jacob," she said, gazing into his eyes one more time and resting a hand on his before smiling and dashing off muttering, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

Jacob laughed as he watched her sweep through the store like a whirlwind. Alice in Wonderland really did have an impact on her, he thought to himself, with regards to her last remarks. As he turned back to look at the now empty chair in front of him, he saw a bag tucked away between it and the wall. "Alice," he muttered to himself. Reaching over to pick it up, he peered inside and tutted regretfully. Inside were Cassandra's three books. He thought about how gutted she'd be once she'd realised she'd lost them, she'd been so excited about them. He sat in thought for a minute before pulling out his phone and calling a number on his speed dial. "Flynn? Hey man, listen, how hungry are you for Italian food?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
